1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power train for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a configuration of the hybrid power train for a vehicle based on a manual transmission mechanism of a synchro-mesh type.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the power generated from an internal combustion engine and the power generated from a motor that is driven electrically are combined to drive a vehicle through the hybrid power train wherein a power efficiency for driving a vehicle is improved using the complementary aspects of the torque property of an engine and the torque property of a motor.
As such, according to a conventional hybrid power train, an EV mode is implemented at a low speed or at starting-on thereof where a vehicle is driven by a motor by utilizing the excellent torque characteristics of the motor, an engine mode is implemented at a middle speed or a high speed where a vehicle is driven by an engine by utilizing the relatively excellent torques characteristics of the engine and a hybrid mode is implemented at a situation in which high torque is required when a vehicle is driven by a motor and an engine by utilizing the torque thereof.
A conventional hybrid power train based on a manual transmission is configured as an automated manual transmission (AMT) such that ATM and a motor are to be controlled and the power from a motor serves as a driving torque at a low speed of a vehicle by using mainly reduction gears and the power from an engine serves as a driving torque at a high speed of a vehicle by using mainly multiplying gears, considering a space occupied by a transmission of a vehicle and an ultimate fuel ratio. However, it is difficult to ensure a good shift feeling at a section where the step ratio is great and the shift feeling is deteriorated generally due to a torque interruption feeling that is generated intrinsically by the AMT when shifting gears.
Further, according to a conventional hybrid power train, a rotor of a motor is rotated by the power from an engine while a vehicle is driven by the engine and thus the rotation of the motor while a vehicle is driven by only the engine serves as a drag torque, thereby causing deterioration of a fuel ratio for a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.